


Gifts Of Moon And Thunder

by JaneDoe876



Series: The Thunder And The Moon [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki remember the first tokens of love they ever gave each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Of Moon And Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the finale of my Thorki mini-series. I hope you all enjoy it, con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :)

Loki was searching within the confines of his jewelry box, for something to go along with the light green shirt he was wearing; when he found the brooch that Thor gave him. It was the first token of love that he had ever received from Thor; it was oval shaped with the wings from Thor's helmet almost embracing Loki's engraved on it.

Loki smiled as the memory of when he got it flooded his mind; it was on his birthday the first birthday in a long time that they celebrated together.

What a magical evening it was, Loki remembered that Thor had a lavish feast made just for him. The dining hall was decorated with his colors and music filled the air.

He had never been happier in his life; usually he really didn't  like his birthday. Thor truly made the effort to show him that he was cared for.

Loki sighed contently as his fingers studied the brooch. He only ever wore it on very special occasions or when Thor was away he would wear it to remind himself he would be back.

He pinned the brooch to his lapel and stood in front of the full-length mirror of their bed chambers.

Loki was pleased, the brooch fit will with what he wearing. With that he left the room taking a book with him, as he had no meetings today he was going to spend the day reading in their private library.

Thor had finished sparring and was now in their chambers wondering where Loki was, while he washed himself from the sweat that ran down his body.

After he finished he got out now with a towel wrapped around his waist he noticed that he had forgotten to close the drawer of his night stand. He was about to close it when he noticed a familiar small brown pouch.

He opened it and it's content spilled into his hand. It was a compass shaped like a locket.

It was made of gold and on it engraved in silver letters were the words: "May you always find your way back to me, all my love Loki".

Thor smiled as he opened the compass inside were the words: "This is the way home" engraved on the inside of it's lid. He remembered when Loki gave this to him; he was going to help restore peace in one of Asgard's bordering kingdoms.

He did not know when he would be back as the journey was dangerous and long. Loki gave it to him the night before he left with tearful eyes making him promise he would return unharmed.

Thor kept his word he made it back to Loki's arms. He was lost in thought and didn't notice that Loki had returned from the library.

Thor was snapped out of his thoughts when pale lips placed a soft kiss on his neck and slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hello my love" Loki whispered. "Hello my darling" Thor said softly tilting his head as he gave Loki a tender kiss on his temple.

Loki smiled noticing what Thor was holding in his hand. "I see you found it, that was the first time I ever gave someone I love something to remember me by" Loki said as Thor turned to face him noticing the brooch.

"It suits you well, though it's beauty pales next to yours" Thor said kissing Loki's knuckles.  Loki blushed slightly just as he had the day Thor gave it to him.

"You kept it well" Thor said softly. "Of course, it's the first token I've ever gotten I will always cherish it as I will always cherish the one who gave it to me" Loki said running his fingers through Thor's by now semi dry hair.

"It was the first token for me as well my darling, I am so glad it was meant for you" Thor said as he pulled Loki closer. Loki smiled as their lips connected in a long deep kiss. Here was another memory that would last them a life time and beyond.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
